High capacity wireless broadcast technologies encode information in the frequency, phase and amplitude of radiofrequency signals. In order to protect signals from interference and permit receivers to recover information lost in transmission, information is also encoded with error correction information and scrambled in a manner that interleaves data across time. One of the encoding mechanisms employed is known as turbo encoding, which is well-known in the communication arts. Receiver devices process the received radio frequency signals by sampling the signal very rapidly, using the sampled signal to estimate the frequency, phase and amplitude that corresponds to encoded symbols, and processing those symbol estimates through error correction processing, which includes turbo decoding when the received signal was turbo encoded. The mechanisms of modulating data, applying error correction codes and turbo encoding on the transmit side, as well as the demodulating radio frequency signals and applying error correction and turbo decoding are well known.